rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Turovero: The Celestial Tower
Turovero: The Celestial Tower is a freeware, dark fantasy RPG maker game created by QZ Productions. Made with RPG Maker VX Ace. Summary Players will take on the role of four young adventurers - Sigurd, a brave and kind-hearted knight, Leilia, a gentle and motherly cleric, Edric, a gifted yet sharp-tongued mage, and Ruby, a cheeky, fun-loving thief - who have no recollection of their lives prior to meeting one another. Determined to free their world from the influence of an ancient evil, the Dark One, the group sets forth on their most perilous journey yet as they climb the mysterious divine tower, Turovero. However, as the heroes ascend the Celestial Tower, they begin to realize that not everything is as it seems. Just what is the Dark One that plagues their world so, and what truly happened to the Four Gods of legend? The answers to these questions lie in wait for them at the top of the tower… but do they truly want to discover them? Plot Long ago, our world was created, born from the wishes and dreams of four benevolent gods. From Their hands sprang forth life; from Their imagination, a purpose for that life. Under the guidance of the Four Gods, the land flourished. The people used Their generous gifts to cultivate the land, to raise mighty kingdoms, and to live among one another in peace and harmony. However, this era of prosperity was not to last. From the depths of darkness rose an aberration - the Dark One, a being which embodied the antithesis of all that the Four Gods had wished for: Pain. Loneliness. Hatred. Fear. Despair. In its malice and depravity, it clawed its way to the top of Turovero, a tower which rose endlessly to the gates of Heaven, before usurping the throne of the Gods at its summit and casting Them away. Under the influence of the Dark One, the people now knew true despair. The land grew barren, the kingdoms waged war, and society began its slow descent into destruction. To this day, no one knows for certain what happened to the Four Gods who gave life to our world. Yet not all hope is lost. Even now, the Celestial Tower still stands, waiting for its chosen warriors to free it from the Dark One’s grasp. You who now stand before the gates of destiny, before the eyes of Heaven and the heart of darkness itself… what will you risk to make the light of truth shine brightly once again? Features * A marriage of some of the best elements of RPG Maker games: the dungeon-crawler gameplay and aesthetic of old-school JRPGs with the mystery, intrigue, and macabre elements of the RPG Horror genre. * An original, dark, psychological story with multiple routes and endings, determined by player choices, exploration, and even battle outcomes. * All-original title, character, enemy, and cutscene artwork by a team of talented artists: ** Title artwork by Cristina Moreno ** Character artwork by Genkaiko ** Enemy artwork by Amy C. ** Cutscene artwork by Meaka * An entirely original soundtrack. * Environmental puzzle solving requiring the player to use character skills to their advantage. * A wide variety of optional, character-centric scenes to expand the story and affect its outcome. Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019 Category:Games by QZ Productions Category:Western Games